I Am Trying Very Hard To Be Here
by SweetDemolition
Summary: One-Shot sur Golden Bomber, plus précisément entre Kiryuuin Shou et Kyan Yutaka ! Cet écrit est inspiré de leur clip Mou Bandman ni Koi Nante Shinai.


Minuit moins quart. Kiryuuin soupira une fois de plus en remettant la manche de son manteau, recouvrant sa montre. Il leva la tête et scruta à nouveau les rues et les passants dans l'espoir de voir la tête qu'il voulait tant voir, en vain. Le jeune homme avait enfin pu quitter sa campagne afin de venir vivre à Tokyo, comme beaucoup de jeunes de son âge. Cependant, eux, avaient un plan d'avenir dans leurs têtes avec l'espérance que tout se passerait comme ils le souhaitaient… Lui, au contraire, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire une fois qu'il aurait mis les pieds dans la capitale, par contre il devait loger chez son petit ami en attendant de se trouver un appartement et un boulot… Enfin, c'était comme cela aurait dû se passer. Hélas pour lui, il venait de se rappeler que tout se passait rarement comme prévu.

Remontant un peu son écharpe sur sa bouche et son nez, il lâcha le manche de sa valise pour sortir son portable de sa poche. Après un bref instant d'hésitation, Kiryuuin tenta une seconde fois de l'appeler, mais comme au premier essaie, ça sonna dans le vide et il finissait par à nouveau tomber sur sa boîte vocale. La veille de son départ, son copain lui avait pourtant dit qu'il viendrait au point du rendez-vous après son job. Travaillait-il si loin ? Avait-il été retenu ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Ou… L'avait-il oublié… ? A cette pensée, Kiryuuin baissa les yeux sous la douleur qui venait de naître dans son cœur. Ceci expliquerait le retard immense et ce silence de sa part… Dire qu'il attendait depuis longtemps ce jour où il les reverrait, lui et son magnifique sourire… Il se sentait tellement stupide !

« _Crétin de Kyan… »

Soufflant fortement, il retint comme il put ses larmes, il reprit sa valise et se résigna à partir. Il se trouvera bien un motel pas trop cher ou passer la nuit… Abattu, il commença à partir en faisant rouler sa lourde valise derrière lui. Tout était embrouillé dans sa tête, il ne savait même pas s'il était plus triste, en colère ou déçu. Il soupira, et alors qu'il entendit des passants râler après avoir été poussé, il tourna la tête vers l'endroit de l'agitation et écarquilla les yeux en le voyant enfin, en train de courir à toute allure jusqu'au lieu du rendez-vous, l'étui de sa guitare à la main. Heureux, une idée s'était vite manifestée se cacher ! Il reprit sa valise en main, la souleva et trottina non loin de l'endroit où il l'attendait pour se cacher. Il reposa ce qu'il tenait et se mit à se recoiffer partiellement en souriant niaisement, le cœur battant une chamade folle. Du peu qu'il l'avait vu, il était encore plus beau que la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vue. Kyan venait de la même ville de campagne que lui, ils avaient passé le lycée ensemble et étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre à cette période, mais ce premier voulant vivre une vie à toute allure arrêta les études après le lycée et partit à Tokyo pour se trouver une voie à sa vie. Kiryuuin, au contraire, avait passé ses années universitaires dans cette ville qui l'avait vu naître, il voyait son amoureux quand il venait rendre visite à ses parents, ce qui devait être au plus quatre fois par an. Entre-temps, ils se parlaient via internet ou par téléphone, ainsi, ils ne s'étaient plus vu depuis cinq longs mois… L'attente était dure pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Du moins, le plus petit espérait que ce fut aussi le cas pour celui qu'il aimait.

« _Kiryuuin… ? »

Le concerné se mordit la lèvre en entendant son prénom dans un souffle, et lutta contre son envie de regarder ce qu'il faisait. A défaut, alors, il tendit l'oreille pour écouter ses mouvements, et ainsi il l'entendit commencer à marcher dans sa direction. Kiryuuin écarquilla les yeux et déglutit tandis que son cœur palpitait encore plus. Il le vit continuer à avancer pour ensuite s'arrêter, le souffle haletant et se mettant par moments sur la pointe de ses pieds pour tenter de voir le plus loin possible. Rien que le voir de dos le fit sourire encore plus et le rendit davantage heureux, il avait de plus en plus du mal à résister à ce désir de le rejoindre. Alors, à défaut d'y répondre, il se contenta de l'observer. Il le vit soupirer et se frapper le front, se traitant d'idiot et autres synonymes qui rejoignaient sa pensée. Le plus petit se retenait de rire face à ce comportement et se cacha un peu avec son écharpe. Il l'observa pendant qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux en murmurant pour lui-même qu'il devait le détester à présent, ce qui avait été réellement le cas pendant un bref moment. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, voire de minutes, il le vit faire demi-tour avec l'idée d'aller voir dans la direction opposée, mais quand Kyan le vit, il écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rougir comme jamais en se cachant encore un peu plus dans son écharpe, soudain honteux d'être resté ici, sans l'avoir rejoint pour le rassurer… Et puis zut, à la base, c'était lui qui était en retard ! Il se vengeait juste ! Non, il n'était pas crédible…

« _Kiryuuin ! »

Le jeune campagnard leva les yeux vers lui en rougissant toujours, mais il n'eut pas le temps de voir énormément de chose, juste son corps s'élancer vers lui pour ensuite être pris dans ses bras. Kiryuuin ferma les yeux en se blottissant davantage contre lui, se sentant bien mieux dans ses bras qu'ailleurs. Il posa sa joue rougie par le froid et la gêne contre le torse de Kyan en souriant, heureux comme jamais. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur chauffait comme jamais, et finit à son tour par étreinte ce corps qui l'avait tant manqué alors qu'il le sentit lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

« _Désolé pour ce fameux retard… Je me suis aperçu trop tard que ma montre s'était arrêtée…

_Ce n'est rien… »

Kyan le sépara de lui, à son plus grand regret, et lui prit son visage entre ses mains. Il marmonna qu'il était complètement gelé d'un ton qui prouvait qu'il s'en voulait cruellement. Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il le vit balancer sa guitare sur son dos pour ensuite prendre le manche de sa valise à roulette. Cependant, Kiryuuin fit un mouvement pour l'arrêter, mais Kyan lui fit ce si magnifique sourire dont il avait le secret ainsi qu'un clin d'œil pour ensuite commencer à partir. N'ayant visiblement pas d'autre choix, le jeune homme suivit celui qu'il aimait, restant un peu loin derrière lui. Malgré tout ce temps où ils ne se sont plus vu, il croyait qu'ils auraient beaucoup de chose à se dire, mais hélas rien ne lui venait en tête, et manifestement c'était pareil pour Kyan. Ainsi, ils restèrent tous deux silencieux, Kiryuuin se contentait de le suivre avec une petite distance, laissant voyager ses yeux sur la silhouette qui lui tournait le dos et sur sa valise qui roulait derrière lui. Il se mordit la lèvre et regarda un peu autour de lui.

« _Suis-moi bien. Je n'aimerais pas te perdre en plein trajet… »

Pour toute réponse, Kiryuuin hocha la tête en soufflant un faible « oui » pour ensuite trottiner vers lui pour être à ses côtés. Il tourna timidement les yeux vers lui et il ne put empêcher ses joues de s'empourprer à nouveau en voyant Kyan sourire légèrement, regardant droit devant lui, une main dans la poche de son jean. Après tout, même s'ils n'avaient rien à se dire, le fait d'être enfin avec lui le rendait heureux, alors même si le trajet jusque chez lui se faisait en silence, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Une présence avait beaucoup plus de valeur que des mots, non ? Jeter des petits coups d'œil en sa direction et voir ce visage ravi lui suffisait amplement et le comblait de bonheur. C'était surement peu, mais avec tellement de temps sans sa présence, juste le fait de le voir était déjà énorme pour lui.

Il ne savait combien de temps ils avaient marché à travers la capitale, mais l'épuisement et le froid mordant de cette fin d'automne commençaient à se faire de plus en plus présents. Ils avaient traversé cette si grande ville, Kiryuuin en avait l'impression du moins, il n'avait même pas fait attention aux rues qu'ils avaient dû emprunter pour atterrir dans ce petit quartier plus calme. Depuis ce parcours, il n'avait fait que regarder ses pieds et Kyan du coin de l'œil, alors il n'avait même pas eu la présence d'esprit de mémoriser l'itinéraire à prendre ou encore les points de repère. Et puis même, Tokyo était beaucoup trop grande pour lui, trop encombrante, trop bruyante. Si l'homme qu'il aimait n'y vivait pas, il ne s'y serait surement jamais rendu… Tout de fois, il fut sorti de ses pensées par Kyan qui se mit à soulever la valise avec un peu de mal pour monter des escaliers. Il regarda autour de lui et se sentait soulager en devinant assez facilement qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés. Il le suivait en montant à son tour les marches puis, après que son compagnon ait reposé la valise, il le suivit jusqu'à l'appartement jusqu'où il allait vivre à présent. Kiryuuin regarda une fois de plus autour de lui. Le quartier avait l'air calme, ceci dit, il faisait nuit alors, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il cessa cependant sa contemplation quand il entendit Kyan déverrouiller la porte pour ensuite l'ouvrir. Il pénétra à l'intérieur de son logement, retira immédiatement ses baskets pour ensuite poser la valise et sa guitare à l'entrée. Il retira par la suite son écharpe noire et sa veste en cuir qu'il fit pendre. Se trouvant idiot de rester là, sans rien faire, l'invité retira aussi ses chaussures ainsi que son manteau et son écharpe.

« _Fais comme chez toi ! Enfin, c'est le cas maintenant… »

Kiryuuin ne put s'empêcher de sourire et rougir une fois de plus en l'entendant dire ça suivit d'un petit rire, ils sortirent de l'entrée et Kyan lui montra du doigt le salon.

« _Tu peux t'installer. Tu veux quelques choses à boire ou à manger ?

_Manger ? Il est passé minuit…

_Ah oui, c'est vrai… Bah tu veux boire un truc alors ? J'ai de la bière !

_Je préfère du thé…

_Hum ! Tu as raison, c'est mieux pour se réchauffer. »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête puis se dirigea dans la pièce que lui avait montrée Kyan. Il regarda un peu autour de lui et ne put s'empêcher de sentir le bien-être l'envahir. L'appartement n'était pas grand, mais n'était pas non plus petit, c'était un endroit vivable. Il s'approcha ensuite d'un meuble et sourit un peu plus en voyant un cadre. Il le prit entre ses mains et se mordit la lèvre en voyant une photo où ils posaient tous les deux, le plus grand souriant comme toujours, tandis que lui affichait une moue plus que timide… Il reposa le cadre et se retourna pour regarder Kyan qui lui tournait le dos, préparant le thé, il se mordit encore la lèvre puis soupira et alla s'installer sur le canapé. Alors qu'il triturait ses doigts gelés, il écoutait son amoureux s'atteler dans la cuisine puis le rejoindre quand tout fut prêt. Il tourna alors la tête et le vit sourire, une fois de plus, en lui tenant une tasse de thé et tenant une bière de l'autre main. Il répondit à son sourire en lui en faisant un aussi, mais plus léger, et prit la tasse chaude entre ses mains. Pendant que Kyan s'installait à ses côtés, le plus petit se mit plus à son aise, mettant ses pieds sur le bord du canapé, les jambes contre lui, et but une gorgée de son thé en fermant les yeux.

« _Tu veux regarder un peu la télé ? »

Kiryuuin tourna un peu la tête vers lui et haussa les épaules en réponse, se fichant bien de la télévision. Cependant, Kyan avait dû prendre ça pour une réponse positive car il prit la télécommande pour ensuite l'allumer. Il en profita pour l'observer avec un peu plus de franchise qu'il y avait quelques minutes, ainsi, il le vit se pencher pour remettre la télécommande sur la table basse puis ouvrir sa canette de bière pour ensuite boire plusieurs gorgées, l'air heureux comme jamais.

« _Ça fait du bien ! »

En l'entendant dire ça ainsi, le petit blond souriait un peu plus puis se remit à boire une gorgée de son thé en déviant son regard sur la télévision qui passait un jeu télévisé. Il ne voyait pas trop pourquoi ils programmaient ce genre d'émission si tard, après tout, à cette heure tardive beaucoup était en train de dormir ou de s'amuser en ville… Il fut cependant sorti de ses pensées par la main de Kyan qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux, il tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un faible sourire, heureux de sentir enfin un contact physique.

« _Dis… Tu es sûre de ne pas m'en vouloir pour mon retard ? Je veux dire… Je devais être avec toi depuis plus de deux heures, et là…

_Tu t'es déjà excusé tout à l'heure, alors c'est bon… Et puis, nous sommes ensemble maintenant, c'est le principal, non ? »

Kyan le regarda un moment, Kiryuuin attendait alors qu'une seule chose qu'il l'embrasse ! Après tout, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus senti le contact de ses lèvres. Cependant, son amoureux n'avait manifestement pas la même envie car il se contenta de sourire, une fois de plus, et hocher la tête en réponse.

« _Oui ! Tu as raison ! Au fait, pour ta valise… Ca te gêne de la défaire que demain ? Parce que vue l'heure…

_Non non, ne t'en fais pas… Moi aussi je suis trop fatigué pour la vider ce soir.

_Parfait dans ce cas ! »

Aucune réponse ne sortit de sa bouche, Kiryuuin se contenta de détourner son regard sur la télévision pour ensuite continuer de boire son thé. Il entendit cependant Kyan terminer de boire sa bière pour ensuite poser la canette vide sur la table basse. Seulement, en le voyant du coin de l'œil se lever, le faux blond tourna et leva la tête vers lui et le vit s'approcher de lui pour ensuite lui tapoter la tête, comme le ferait un maître à son chien pour le féliciter.

« _Je vais prendre une douche, tu veux en prendre une aussi après ?

_Oui, je veux bien…

_D'accord. Je te prête un pyjama ou tu en prends un à toi ?

_Je ne sais pas, comme tu veux.

_Ah ! Alors je vais t'en passer un, c'est plus rapide ! Je vais te préparer ça et le mettre dans la salle de bain. »

Une fois de plus, il ne répondit rien, juste un mouvement affirmatif de la tête. Il ferma alors un moment les yeux en sentant Kyan lui ébouriffer les cheveux pour ensuite sortir du salon. Kiryuuin baissa alors la tête et fixa son thé qui se refroidissait peu à peu entre ses mains. Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour l'embrasser ? Il avait pensé qu'il le ferait une fois à l'abri des regards, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, alors pourquoi cette fois-ci rien ne venait ? Était-ce parce qu'ils avaient passé plus de temps sans se voir que les fois précédentes et s'en sentait gêner ? Qu'importe la raison, le jeune garçon se sentait déçu. Il soupira puis termina son thé avec comme fond sonore Kyan sortant de sa chambre suivit par ses bruits de pas s'éloignant davantage pour aller dans la salle de bain. Kiryuuin ferma à nouveau les yeux et serrant sa poitrine d'une main en laissant aller sa tête sur le côté, contre le canapé. Dire qu'à l'époque du lycée, il l'embarquait souvent pour trouver un coin désert pour l'embrasser tellement l'envie était là. Aujourd'hui, le plus jeune avait l'impression que cette passion qui les animait à ce moment-là était surement mort… Ceci dit, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que déjà à cette époque, il était d'une classe et d'une beauté folles.

« _Kiryuuin… ? »

Le jeune homme en question laissa échapper un petit soupire en se retournant légèrement. Seulement, en se sentant être secoué, il ouvrit un peu les yeux. Il s'était assoupi ? Il se redressa en baillant puis se frotta un peu les yeux. Au bout d'un petit moment, il leva la tête et ne put s'empêcher de rougir comme jamais en voyant Kyan penché vers lui, les cheveux humides, torse nu et une serviette qui pendait autour de son cou. Seulement, quand le plus grand vit le visage cramoisi de son amoureux, il ne put se retenir plus, et pourtant Dieu seul sait à quel point il s'était retenu. Kiryuuin vit alors son amant se pencher rapidement vers lui pour ensuite poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux, n'ayant plus osé croire à un tel contacte, puis les referma en enlaçant son cou et répondant à son baiser. Manifestement, Kyan en voulait bien plus. En effet, le plus petit se sentit glisser de plus en plus sur le canapé afin de finir allongé pendant que le second homme approfondissait le baiser en se mettant au-dessus de lui. Kiryuuin laissa échapper un léger soupire contre ses lèvres, et alors que leurs langues faisaient une danse des plus érotiques et endiablées, il se rendit compte à quel point le baiser devenait intense… Trop intense. Il se sépara donc difficilement de la bouche de son amoureux, rompant ce baiser qu'il attentait tant, et écarquilla les yeux en le voyant retirer et balancer la serviette qu'il avait encore autour de son cou. Son souffle se faisait haletant, Kyan était si sexy à cet instant… Il déglutit alors un peu en suivit son visage du regard pendant qu'il se logea contre son cou, lui embrassant le creux tout en passant une main sous son t-shirt. Kiryuuin haletait encore plus en le sentant faire et ne put s'empêcher de se cambrer.

« _K-Kyan… Stop… !

_Hum… Pourquoi donc… ? »

La main de Kyan remonta davantage pour s'arrêter sur sa poitrine. En sentant ses doigts lui caresser et triturer son téton, Kiryuuin se tendit un moment en poussant une espèce de couinement pour ensuite frissonner sous ce toucher qui l'avait tant manqué.

« _Je ne me suis pas… Encore douché…

_Tu le feras après…

_M-mais on est sur le canapé… ! A-alors allons sur le lit… »

En réponse, Kyan lui mordilla le cou et lui pinça un peu le téton, faisant naître un petit cri chez Kiryuuin qui plaqua immédiatement une main sur sa bouche, de peur de se faire entendre par les voisins. C'était mal… Pour lui, on ne devait pas faire ce genre de chose dans un tel endroit, cela devait se faire dans un endroit plus confortable, plus propice ! Mais malgré ses pensées, il s'avoua que lui aussi avait dépassé ses limites, et ses soupires à moitié étouffés le lui prouvait. N'en pouvant alors plus, il prit le visage de Kyan entre ses mains qui le regarda droit dans les yeux, un peu étonné de son geste, et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui faisant comprendre qu'il en voulait plus. Cela avait suffi à le ravir puisque qu'il répondit à son baiser en remontant le t-shirt de son amant. Kiryuuin se sépara alors un instant de ses lèvres, juste le temps de retirer son vêtement, pour ensuite les lui reprendre en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux mouillés dont les mèches venaient chatouiller ses joues. En ce moment, il était le plus heureux des hommes, être dans ses bras, sur le point de lier son corps au sien après tous ces mois d'absence le rendait nerveux et brûlant d'impatience à la fois. Il savait alors que ces moments de bonheur comme celui-ci seront nombreux durant les jours à venir. Alors même s'il venait à en vivre des beaucoup moins agréables, il savait qu'au final, tout ira pour le mieux. Après tout, même s'il vivait un amour difficilement acceptable pour la majorité du monde, pour lui c'était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivé dans la vie. Kyan Yutaka était l'homme de sa vie, qu'on le veuille ou non, il en était éperdument amoureux, et il savait, il le sentait, que pour lui c'était réciproque.


End file.
